King and Emperor
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Raja Hyotei dan Emperor merah bertemu? Warning: OOC


Apa yang terjadi ketika sang raja Hyotei dan emperor merah bertemu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **King and Emperor**

 **Crossover Prince of Tennis x Kuroko no Basket (Nyelip dikit Ansatsu Kyoushitsu)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **PoT – Takeshi Konomi**

 **KnB – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu – Yusei Matsui**

 **Main Characters: Akashi Seijuurou and Atobe Keigo**

 **Warning: Mengandung ke OOC-an plus story yang ga jelas**

 **Hope you can enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi sudah tidak menyukai pemuda itu sejak awal. Pemuda dengan iris sapphire, rambut coklat platinum, ditambah tahi lalat dibawah mata kanannya itu benar- benar memiliki sifat yang… aaargh! Ya. Pemuda itu adalah… Atobe Keigo.

Kalau ia tidak ingat bocah itu (Akashi masih lebih tua setahun darinya) anak dari sahabat ayahnya, yang artinya partner bisnis keluarganya, mungkin sudah ia _ankle break_ orang itu.

Kenapa Akashi bisa terlihat sekesal itu? Mari kita kembali ke pertemuan awal mereka…

Berawal dari sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Atobe, ayah Akashi mengenalkannya pada anak dari sahabatnya itu, yang katanya hanya berusia setahun dibawahnya, walaupun menurut pemuda berambut merah itu, muka Atobe tidak sesuai dengan usianya, pengaruh makanan di Inggris mungkin?

"Salam kenal, aku Akashi Seijuuro," kata Akashi berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Pemuda bermarga Atobe itu hanya melirik dari ujung matanya, "Ahn? Jadi kau calon pengikut _ore-sama_?"

… Err… _what_? Apa telinga Akashi salah dengar? Apa itu tadi katanya? Pengikut? _Ore-sama_?

Namun si emperor merah berusaha menahan emosinya, sambil menghela nafas pelan, menenangkan dirinya, mungkin itu efek terlalu lama tinggal diluar negeri, jadi bahasa Jepangnya tidak terlalu bagus, tepatnya, tata bahasanya.

"Haha, kau bercanda," pemuda berambut merah itu berucap kalem.

"Ahn? Bercanda? Bahkan aku tidak mengerti selera humor orang Jepang itu bagaimana?" respon Atobe, masih dengan nada belagunya.

'Jadi tadi serius?' iris merah Akashi menyipit tidak suka.

"Oh iya, berapa umurmu?" tanya Atobe tiba-tiba.

"16, kenapa?"

Iris sapphire Atobe memperhatikan Akashi dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, lalu tersenyum miring, "Kukira kau lebih muda dariku, kau lebih **pendek** dariku sih," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

'Ctik'. Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu. Ayolah… tinggi badan itu hal yang sensitif bagi Akashi, apalagi jika yang menyinggungnya berusia lebih muda.

Akashi berdeham pelan, "Tolong jaga sedikit bicaramu. Begini-begini aku lebih tua darimu," katanya dengan nada yang selalu berhasil membuat _kiseki no sedai_ dulu, dan anggota timnya diam. Namun sayangnya tidak berlaku untuk si Raja Hyoutei…

"Hmph, memangnya kenapa kalau kau lebih tua? Apa hanya karena umurmu lebih tua dariku, _ore-sama_ harus tunduk padamu?"

'Ctik.' Urat kekesalan Akashi yang keduapun muncul.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk tunduk padaku. Cukup sopan dan jaga bicaramu, **bocah**."

"Kau hanya lebih tua setahun dariku, tidak pantas jika kau memanggilku bocah."

'Ctik.'

"Ck, Pikiranmu itu kuno sekali."

'Ctik.'

"Oh iya… Bagaimana jika kau sering minum susu peninggi badan dan rajin berolahraga? Yah, setidaknya agar kau jadi lebih tinggi."

'Tesshh'.

Urat kesabaran Akashi putus. Bahkan seorang Aomine Daiki tidak pernah membuatnya sekesal ini.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku kapten tim basket di sekolahku, dan tinggi tubuhku itu normal untuk anak seumuranku, pertumbuhanmu saja yang tidak normal. Bahkan wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti anak berumur 15 tahun," ucap Akashi dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya. Rupanya soal 'tinggi badan'lah yang paling mengganggunya.

Kali ini giliran Atobe yang merasa kesal, namun ia berusaha tetap mempertahankan senyum miring khasnya, "Aaahn? Ini bukannya tidak normal, tapi ini karena hormon _ore-sama_ terlalu bagus, sehingga terlihat lebih dewasa dari usiaku. Kau sebetulnya iri kan?"

Akashi tercengang, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dari mana bocah di depannya mendapatkan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa terlalu besar itu? Iri? Akashi? _Hell no_! _Never_! _For the God sake, no_!

Beruntunglah setelah perbincangan 'akrab' keduanya, ayah Akashi memanggilnya untuk segera pulang, sepertinya adik Akashi membuat kekacauan lagi…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang yang panas di musim panas, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko sepatu olahraga langganannya di Tokyo, dan… kembali ia bertemu dengan sosok yang tidak ingin dia temui… Atobe Keigo. Namun Akashi berusaha bersikap tidak peduli (dan tidak melihat), dia langsung segera menuju rak sepatu basket dan memilih sepatu yang ia inginkan. Sialnya…

"Heee, kau membeli sepatu disini juga toh…"

Ck.

"Oh, rupanya kau… Ya. Ini toko langgananku," kata Akashi dengan wajah _sebiasa_ mungkin.

Atobe tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya menatap sepatu yang ada di tangan Akashi, "… Untuk adikmu?"

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya, "Tidak. Ini untukku."

Atobe pun kembali memperlihatkan senyum miringnya, "Oh, kukira untuk adikmu… kakimu kecil ya…"

'Ctik', 'Ctik', 'Ctik', demi Dewa beserta jajarannya! Bisakah bocah di depannya ini berhenti mengomentari soal tubuhnya? Sungguh, ukuran kakinya itu NORMAL untuk anak laki-laki. Namun Akashi terlalu malas untuk membalas ucapan Atobe, diapun mengabaikannya dan segera membayar sepatu yang diinginkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak berharap untuk bertemu bocah ini untuk kedua kalinya! Bila perlu ia akan mendatangi satu-satu kuil di Kyoto untuk berdoa pada dewa agar tidak bertemu bocah ini lagi. Walaupun tidak mungkin sih… Mengingat ayah mereka berdua akrab dan hubungan pekerjaan keluarga mereka.

"Oy, kau!" panggil Atobe.

'Oy'? 'Kau'?

Akashi memberi tatapan kesal pada pemuda itu, "Sopan sedikit. Aku punya nama, 'Akashi Seijuuro' dan aku lebih tua darimu."

"Ck. Daripada itu… Apa setelah ini kau ada waktu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

" _Ore-sama_ ingin mengajakmu berkeliling daerah ini. Kau tinggal jauh dari sini kan? Pasti kau tidak hapal daerah sini."

Akashi memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Dia tiga tahun sekolah di Tokyo pada saat SMP, _please…_ Dasar bocah sialan. Tapi sekali lagi, bagaimanapun juga bocah ini anak dari partner bisnis ayahnya yang berharga, dan kemungkinan besar akan menjadi partner bisnisnya juga di masa depan, jadi- "Baiklah."

-sepertinya kali ini lebih baik dia diam dan mengalah. Lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya saat ini sedang duduk disebuah kafe yang cukup mewah ditengah Tokyo, dan hampir seluruh pengunjung kafe yang sebagian besar merupakan kaum hawa memandangi keduanya sambil berbisik-bisik. Sehingga sejujurnya itu membuat Akashi agak tidak nyaman.

"… Jadi, sebetulnya ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berkeliling Tokyo dan makan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya si rambut merah setelah meneguk sedikit minuman yang ia pesan.

"Ahn? Kan sudah _ore-sama_ bilang, _ore-sama_ ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Tokyo karena kau tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari sini kan? Mana ada tujuan lain kan? Mengajakmu kencan? Maaf, tapi _ore-sama_ bukan _gay_."

Akashi pun tersedak mendengarnya, "Uhuk! Tentu saja aku tahu! Dan akupun tidak punya kecenderungan 'kesitu'!" katanya keras sehingga terlihat sangat _out of character_. Sepertinya emperor merah kita selalu kehilangan ketenangannya menghadapi si raja Hyotei. Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Akashi berbunyi dan ada e-mail masuk dari adiknya yang membuat perasaan pemuda itu campur aduk. Antara _sweatdrop_ sekaligus kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Atobe saat menyadari ekspresi wajah Akashi yang berubah.

"Adikku membuat masalah. Lagi."

"Ahn? Adik? Kau punya adik?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Seumuran denganmu."

'-Tapi dia jauh lebih manis, walaupun suka membuat onar,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hee…" respon Atobe singkat. Adik. Entah kenapa Atobe merasa 'kalah'. Sejujurnya ia diam-diam menginginkan seorang saudara. Hanya gengsi saja untuk mengakuinya. Dia, - _self proclaimed-_ raja Hyotei bilang kalau dia ingin adik karena kesepian? _Hell no_! Mau dibuang kemana harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari gunung Fuji?

"Dia sekolah dimana?" tanya Atobe kemudian.

"Di SMP Kunugigaoka. Akabane Karma."

"Ah, salah satu sekolah elit itu… Ng?" Atobe merasa ada yang aneh dengan nama adik Akashi itu, "Kenapa dia bernama Akabane? Margamu Akashi kan?"

"Oh itu…" Akashi berdeham pelan, "Sebetulnya dia pintar, tapi karena dia sering membuat masalah dan akhirnya dia turun ke kelas E, kelas buangan, ayah marah dan mengganti marganya."

Atobe tercengang mendengarnya, 'Sebegitu parahnya kah?'

"Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya jika datang ke acara yang diadakan keluargaku. Aku yakin ayahmu diundang."

Atobe mengangguk. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan adik dari Akashi Seijuurou itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atobe memasuki kediaman Akashi sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Akashi yang bertugas untuk menyambutnya dengan amat-sangat-terpaksa pun menegurnya.

"Mencari apa?"

"Kukira rumahmu lebih besar dari ini," jawab Atobe tanpa pikir panjang.

'Ctik'.

"Maaf, tapi jangan bandingkan rumahku dengan rumahmu yang seperti istana Buckingham itu," ucap Akashi sambil menahan kesal yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman miring oleh Atobe.

"Tapi yah… yang penting _attitude_ orang yang tinggal di dalamnya sih..." tambah Akashi tiba-tiba yang menyinggung Atobe secara 'halus'.

"Ahn? Maksudmu?" Atobe melihat Akashi dari ujung matanya, dan Akashi hanya memberikan tatapan 'kau-tahu-maksudku' diiringi dengan senyum sinis. Dan adu sarkasme diantara keduanya pun dimulai.

Jika dari pandangan orang biasa, mereka terlihat seperti kedua pemuda yang tengah berbincang akrab, namun sebetulnya ada petir kasat mata diantara keduanya ditambah juga racun yang keluar dari setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Singkatnya, suasana diantara keduanya itu mencekam.

Namun tiba-tiba perhatian keduanya teralihkan oleh sosok seseorang yang melintas tepat diantara keduanya. Dia memiliki bola mata coklat yang besar, tubuh mungil dan rampingnya dibalut oleh gaun tanpa lengan yang panjangnya semata kaki berwarna pink-putih dengan renda-renda kecil di pinggirnya, sebuah pita besar berwarna merah menghiasi bagian dadanya, dan rambutnya berwarna biru langit yang terurai hingga pundak dihiasi oleh sebuah jepit kecil dipinggirnya, wajahnya yang terlihat malu-malu justru membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Gadis yang manis…" respon Akashi tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia menemukan pasangan untuk dansanya.

Atobe pun berkata dengan senyum penuh percaya diri, "Hmph, kalau _ore-sama_ pastibisa mendapatkan gadis itu dalam sekejap."

Si pemuda berambut merah pun menanggapi, "Hoo, rasa percaya diri yang bagus. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak yakin, dia mau denganmu. Gadis sepertinya lebih cocok denganku."

"Ahn? Lihat siapa disini yang over percaya diri?"

Keduanya pun kembali bertatapan tajam.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertanding? Siapa yang terpilih menjadi pasangan dansanya di pesta ini dia yang menang?" tantang Atobe.

"Dengan senang hati kuterima tantanganmu," jawab Akashi.

Keduanya pun bersiap untuk bergegas menghampiri sang gadis. Namun…

"Loh, _onii-san tachi_ sedang apa?" tegur seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Akashi, hanya saja kedua iris matanya berwarna kuning dan nada bicaranya lebih santai.

"Karma kah?" tegur Akashi pada adiknya itu.

"Yo," sapa Karma singkat pada kakaknya, "Lalu? Kalian sedang apa? Sejak tadi aku perhatikan kalian akrab sekali…"

Baik Akashi maupun Atobe pun langsung memasang wajah malas yang seolah berkata, 'siapa-yang-barusan-kau-sebut-akrab?'.

"Daripada itu, apa kau mengenalnya, Karma?" kata Akashi sambil menunjuk gadis yang menarik perhatiannya dan Atobe. Karma pun melihat orang yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya dan tersenyum geli sehingga Atobe dan Akashi menatapnya bingung.

"Oh… Maksudnya Nagisa- _kun_?" ucapnya dengan masih menahan tawa.

Hmm… Jadi namanya Nagisa… eh, sebentar, _kun_?!

"Ah, satu lagi… Dia itu laki-laki. Hanya saja aku iseng memakaikannya baju perempuan, rupanya cocok ya. Sampai-sampai kakak tertipu…" jelas Karma santai dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Akashi. "Ah, aku pergi dulu ya… Aku mau mengambil foto-fotonya untuk kusebarkan besok di sekolah. Kalau kakak mau boleh ko. Bye~" katanya lagi sambil beranjak pergi.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Hening diantara Atobe dan Akashi.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" Atobe memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja perbuatan konyol kita. Ayo nikmati pesta," kata Akashi lelah.

Atobe pun langsung menyetujuinya, "Ya."

Sepertinya berkat Karma, pertikaian konyol dan tidak penting mereka sudah berakhir dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya…

 **END –dengan tidak elitnya-**

 **Author's note:**

 **Yo~ kembali bersama saya, Kaito Akahime dengan fic saya yang tidak jelas –lagi-.**

 **Oke, sebenernya ini fic request-an temen yang udah dari kapan tahun gitu… *ngekk**

 **Well, maaf buat fans chara-chara di fic ini, khususnya fans Atobe sama Akashi… Mereka saya nistakan, karena mereka terlalu sempurna, jadi rasanya enak(?) kalau dinistakan :'D *digempur**

 **Baiklah, ditunggu kritik, saran, dkk di kotak review ya~**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca~**

 **See you in another fic~**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
